


come back and makes me catch him every time he falls.

by cupk1d



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Based on a Maroon 5 Song, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupk1d/pseuds/cupk1d
Summary: charlie has a breakdown. so he calls mac to help him out. based on she will be loved by maroon 5.(this is my first fanfic,i know it's kinda shite,but please be nice.)
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald, Mac McDonald/Charlie Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	come back and makes me catch him every time he falls.

mac's phone started to vibrate,causing it to slowly move around on the desk in front of his bed.  
after a few minutes,the boy woke up,rubbing his eyes as he got up the bed. he unlocked his phone,to see the name "KELLY" light up the screen. this wasn't the first time: charlie had the habit to call late at night,when frank was out,so they could spend some time togheter,doing whatever dumb shit they wanted. this time,though,it was different. mac picked up the phone.  
"hey."  
he said quietly,scared to wake dennis up.  
"uhm,this will probably sound weird. but,hey,mac. can you come here for a moment? i need..to talk to someone."  
mac immediately woke up from his half asleep state,after realising that it was probably something serious. something seemed off in his voice.  
"sure,it's everything okay?"  
he tried to hide the fact that he was actually worried,since he didnt want to make him feel bad.  
"nothing serious,you dont have to stress it out. just.. be quick."  
"of course. see you there."  
and with that,charlie hung up,as mac quietly opened the door to run down the apartment's stairs.

he probably looked so dumb,walking down the sidewalk to his car,in his pjs at 3 am in the morning,but he didnt care. he opened up the car's driver door,and quickly put the keys in,starting it up. as he went on the road,he couldn't stop thinking of what could've happened with charlie. it has never happened that he called with such a sad,broken voice. night time without frank was usually for fun. thinking about it,it just made him so upset. he had feelings on him since forever,but didnt do much about him. he cherished all the amazing moments they had ever since they were kids,causeeven if he didnt want to admit it to himself,mac always knew he wasn't straight. he probably realised it around highschool,that time him and charlie decided to skip to spend sometime togheter. that night,for some reason,they went on the school's bleachers,and it ended in a stargazing session. and as charlie stared up at the sky,sometimes saying some deep stuff,followed by some other stuff that didn't make much sense,mac realised that what he felt for him was definitely more than friendship. he never wanted him to leave,and he just wanted to spend his life around him forever. he wanted to protect him.

mac knocked on charlie's door,still nervous to know what happened. he tried to fix himself,while he waited for the other boy to open the door. suddenly,mac heard the door unlocking. he waited a few seconds to see it actually opening up,to reveal charlie's face,but nothing. so he decided to push it himself. and there he was: his best friend. or crush,whatever yoh wanna call him. he was sitting on his sofa,with his head down. he was covering his eyes,as his arms were propped up on his thighs. there were a few bottles of beer on the table in front of him. mac sat next to him.  
"hey,buddy. everything okay..?"  
he wasn't sure of what to do. he wanted to rub his back,or mabye hug him,but he wasn't sure of his reaction. he then spoke up,and mac swore he heard his heart break into million pieces,as he heard his vulnerable and shaky voice.  
"not really. i guess i got drunk,and had a breakdown. god,im so sorry i dragged you here."  
and with that last sentence,mac could tell he started crying once again that night.  
"charlie. please look at me."  
the man sighed,and removed his hands from his eyes,turning around to face his friend,but his eyes were stuck to the floor. he was to scared to actually meet his gaze. he then felt an hand on his left cheek,caressing it. it felt warm,and nice. he closed his eyes,as some tears rolled down.  
"tell me what happened."  
mac said,breaking the silence.  
"i had a bad day with the waitress again. i always try to be so nice with her,in my own way,and she always pushes me back. im..starting to get scared because i dont know if i'll ever find love,mac. do i even deserve it?"  
mac felt brave in that moment,so he moved his hand down,to hold one of charlie's hand. he opened his eyes,looking down at their hands togheter.  
"look,charlie."  
mac started,bringing charlie's eyes up again.  
"she might not love you right now. and she might not understand how much you love her,but you should never feel like that. it's gonna take some time,but i promise that one day,someone will be there for you,and they will love you until the end of times. they will love every part of you,even the weird one that likes to eat milksteak and talk about cheese."  
charlie chuckled,and mac was so happy to hear that.  
"i waited a long time,though."  
as mac thought of an answer,he also thought about letting it all go. what if he just..told him? told him all about his feelings? he knew he could be the one. he could've gave him all that love he needed so desperately. but once again,he felt too scwred to do that. his rejection wasnt what he needed right now,or else,both of them would turn into extremely depressed kids,and the gang would fall apart. so he just choose a plain answer.  
"that's true.but sometimes,it takes time. be patient for a little longer,alright?"  
charlie squeezed mac's hand.  
"thank you for always being here for me. im sorry im such a burden,and this whole thing it's kinda dumb. i probably sounded like a kid,didn't i?"  
"you did not. dont ever say that,it happens from time to time."  
charlie smiled,and mac let go of his hand,to wipe away some of the tears that were still on his eyes.  
"so,now that we got this deal sorted,what do you wanna do?"  
charlie blushed,which made mac kind of confused.  
"would it be alright for you if we cuddled? if not,it's okay."  
mac smiled,trying to hide the fact that for him,it was MORE than okay.  
"oh sure. just two bros helping each other out,right?"  
charlie once again laughed at mac's answer. mac felt so good,he was so proud of himself for helping charlie out. it really showed how much they both cared about each other,in the end. so charlie settled on mac's lap,putting his head on his shoulder. mac held him,with his head on top of his.  
"you alright?"  
"yeah,i quite like this. thank you,again."  
"no problem."  
after a while,mac started to rub charlie's back,and since it was so late,he fell right asleep after a couple of minutes. mac looked down at him,smiling. he just looked so adorable,there,in his arms. he looked around,and slowly grabbed the blanket on the arm of the couch,putting it on the both of them. he didnt really care about frank coming back and seeing them like that at this point. he placed a little kiss on top of charlie's head,before quietly whispering "i love you." to him. charlie smiled in his sleep,snuggling closer to mac.  
he really hoped he heard him.


End file.
